


Altea Bay is Pretty Gay(TM)

by Eldranor



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tags will update as we go, Title will change too likely, Will not stick to game dialogue and plot may differ, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldranor/pseuds/Eldranor
Summary: “I’m going to fight the storm."“Keith, no.”Basically just a LIS AU in which Keith has a knife and is not afraid to use it.Lance, as a result of this, winds time to avoid his childhood friend from getting jailed.





	Altea Bay is Pretty Gay(TM)

_ Where am I? _

_ What’s happening? _

Lance placed his hands on the ground, maneuvering himself into a sitting position. He had been lying on a path in a forest, heading up a hill. Skies raged grey, and lightning danced.

_ “Where am I? Am I trapped in this storm?”   _ Lance thought.

Thunder clapped again, illuminating the path. A lighthouse lay at the top, though no light shone from it.

_ “If I get to the lighthouse, then I can be safe… Please let me make it there _ ”.

Lance walked forth, holding his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the wind. He was completely and utterly drenched from the storm, and he had no idea how long he’d been laying on the ground either.

“Holy shit.” Lance gasped.

Altea Bay was painted the grey of the skies, yet one thing was seriously wrong.

A massive, paranormal tornado swirled over the waters of the bay, swiftly approaching the bay itself. 

A wooden boat was thrown with great force at the lighthouse, propelled by the tornado. Upon colliding, a portion of the lighthouse broke, and fell. 

Fell directly where Lance was standing. 

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> its like 5am  
> intending to release chapters in half-episodes, other than this which is kind of a kickstart to myself to write this.  
> enjoy the ride kiddos


End file.
